


Yonekuni's confusion

by dragonndoggod



Series: trapped by dogs [11]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-24
Updated: 2008-05-24
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonekuni is confused about his feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yonekuni's confusion

After the mess that happened that morning, Yonekuni had to sigh. Now, instead of just instructing Noririn, he had Shirou to help too. Without looking up, he could feel Shirou settle next to him, close but not touching. Hands twitching, the blond resisted the urge to touch the wolf. As he was about to give in, the hesitant touch on his leg pulled his attention to Shirou’s face, flushed as he bit his lip.

Clenching his hand against his chest, Yonekuni looked down, confusion written on his face as he struggled to calm his heart. Biting his lip, he looked away as his heart skipped at the touch as his hand slowly went to Shirou’s, covering the wolf’s hand with his.

As the hours passed, the blond did his best to instruct Shirou on keeping his soul hidden, using that as an excuse to skip school.

Though, that was the excuse Yonekuni gave, but the real reason, the one he kept to himself was the fact that he didn’t want anyone to see Shirou’s soul. He’d never admit to the flare of jealousy when Noririn touched the wolf nor the feeling he got when he caught the full blown scent of himself all over the male.

And towards the end of the day, when Shirou left the shower, Yonekuni had to grin. His scent was still there, still strong as if he just covered the wolf in it.

The following day was even worse than the blond thought it would be. Throughout the whole day, Yonekuni fought down the urge to rip everyone off of Shirou who dared to get too close to the heavyweight. As the days passed, Yonekuni kept close to the wolf. Even while at school, the blond stayed close due to the fact of Shirou’s slip ups, causing those madararui around to take notice, which to say pissed the blond off to know that others other than he know of Shirou’s soul.

Before long, summer break found Yonekuni at his family’s house with Shirou and Noririn for extra training.

The days passed slowly as Yonekuni watched from afar as Shirou started to master his control and every single time, he couldn’t help be feel more drawn to the wolf. His feelings still tormenting him, Yonekuni groaned as he laid in bed, his body throbbing at the faint sounds of low groans from the room next door. Licking his dry lips, the blond listened quietly, straining to hear the slight gasp of his name, which only lit the fire in him ever more.

Imagination running wild, Yonekuni began to tease himself with light touches, slipping his hand down to run the tips of his fingers along the edge of his flesh, before fully grasping himself. Listening to the sounds next door, Yonekuni kept in rhythm to Shirou’s cries. Giving a soft gasp, Yonekuni came. Staring at the fluid on his hand, the blond couldn’t help the feeling of something deep inside him, aching.

Wiping his hands, the blond could barely hear the sigh that Shirou gave, the faint sound giving off despair that the wolf felt.

Waiting a while, Yonekuni slipped into Shirou’s room as quietly as he could. Kneeling next to the bed, the blond studied Shirou’s profile, noticing the dried tears on the wolf’s cheeks. He caught himself reaching out to cup the male’s cheek before pulling back as his heart began to race. Standing up and giving one last glance to the sleeping figure, Yonekuni returned to his room.


End file.
